Day 1 A Christmas proposal
by Missnephilim
Summary: After his shift at the station Derek drove home at 5pm buzzing with excitement. When he arrived home Stiles was lying on the couch with his iPad above his face. Unfortunately he didn't hear Derek come through the front door and when his boyfriend said hello he dropped the iPad on his face.


**A/N**

 **Welcome to Ficmas 2015**

 **Over the next 25 days I will be uploading different stories all related to Christmas in one way or another. It will be a different ship/couple each day. A lot of them are music centered and will hopefully get you in the festive mood.**

 **If you enjoy my stories please favorite, follow and review them.**

 **I hope you have an amazing Christmas and thank you for reading my stories.**

 **So without any more stalling here is the first installment of Ficmas 2015.**

* * *

 **A Christmas proposal**

It was December the 1st and Derek had made the perfect plan. Stiles had been talking about the new Spanish Tapas restaurant that had opened up a few weeks ago and practically begged Derek to take him. However, Derek kept saying no but unknown to Stiles' knowledge Derek had already made a reservation.

After his shift at the station Derek drove home at 5pm buzzing with excitement. When he arrived home Stiles was lying on the couch with his iPad above his face. Unfortunately he didn't hear Derek come through the front door and when his boyfriend said hello he dropped the iPad on his face.

"Damn it!" Stiles shouted. Derek rushed to the younger male's side as fast as he could.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you" Derek said as he kissed Stiles cheek better. "However, I have an amazing way to make it up to you."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" Stiles asked with suspicion evident in his voice. Before he could say anything else Derek pulled him up from the couch and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Spoilers" Derek whispered and with a wink he left Stiles standing dazed in the middle of the living room and went to get dressed.

Half an hour later Stiles and Derek were sitting in the Camaro on their way to the restaurant. Stiles still had no idea where they were going the only thing Derek told him was to wear something nice. So he sat in the passenger seat in a navy blue tux his dad had got for him for his birthday. Derek sat silently beside him in his own black tux.

"Where are we going?" Stiles whined and when Derek stayed quiet he groaned aloud. "Fine don't tell me." Stiles sighed but he didn't have to sit still for much longer as Derek pulled the car into the parking lot of the restaurant. When Stiles saw where they were he gasped and launched himself at Derek for a huge hug. "Thank you thank you thank you! I love you!"

"Surprise" Derek laughed out as the two got out and walked hand in hand into the building. They were greeted by a young waitress and shown to a table despite other people waiting for a table. When Stiles gave Derek a questioning look Derek simply shrugged and said:

"I know people"

After an hour of laughing and dining the establishment was at its busiest and the building was full of people enjoying themselves. The Christmas decorations were shimmering in the lights and the light from the moon shone through a ceiling window shining light a spotlight on Stiles and Derek.

Derek looked around at the people surrounding him then looked back at the man before him. He pushed his hands into his blazer pocket and felt the small box that he had brought a month ago. He smiled as he watched Stiles babble on about nothing of convenience but he knew that this man that sat in front of him was his and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of eternity together. Derek reached across the table and grabbed Stiles' hand and took one last deep breathe before he began.

"I love you Stiles! You are everything that I've always wanted. I think everyone knew I loved you before I even knew myself but I wouldn't change a thing because throughout our time together you have taught me so much about myself. So today is the day that I say enough is enough and stop procrastinating against what my heart wants and my heart wants to be with you forever." By now most of the restaurant had paused and was watching the scene play out before them.

Derek stood up from his chair and knelt down beside Stiles who had tears in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened it and with a tear smile he said "Stiles Stilinski will you marry me?" the restaurant fell into silence as the customers awaited Stiles response.

"You never cease to amazing me Derek Hale" Stiles replied as he wiped a tear away "Yes I will marry you" He announced as Derek lifted I'm from his chair and kissed him. The entire building erupted into applause as Derek slipped the ring onto Stiles finger.

Later that night when they lay in bed together Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest and listened to Derek heartbeat.

When Derek realised Stiles was falling asleep he gently kissed the smaller man's head and sighed.

"Merry early Christmas Stiles" He muttered as he too fell into a peaceful sleep with his arms wrapped securely around his fiancé.


End file.
